worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
Different types of reputation can be earned through different means, for example Xian Xiang reputation can be earned by killing cloud spirits in Sulin Garden. This reputation, like others, is a Country reputation, and earned by killing different monsters for different reputations. This allows you to buy rare/semi-rare items from the Treasurers in the relative town. To join a country you must be at least level 20 and have more than 1000 reputation in the country you want to join. Talk to the Census Minister of the country you wish to join. Theory: This is not noted in any of the forums of World of Kungfu; however, reputation points seem to drastically affect the drop rate of items. Ex. Qin reputation affects the drops from normal monsters on maps that give you Qin rep. points. If you pay attention as your building your reputation points you will see the drops change and more frequently you will get drops as your reputation builds up. This would also affect the rate at which you finish a school quest. If we calculate, the reputation points for each map, as well as slaughter, collection, and crafting all of them can go to a maximum of 1 million points, ex. 200,000/999,999(note: you will only see that reputation points can reach 1mil when you have reach a Famous status for that reputation build, which is 200k) . Country points can only get to a maximum of 100k unless you are joined to that country, then you can reach upwards to 200k. To calculate the drop rate that would be achieved 1mil / 100k = 10%, 1mil / 200k = 20%. When a loot rate charm or server wide event for x2 loot rate, take your percentage that you have with reputation points and x2 it. Ex. 10% x2 = 20%, 20% x2 = 40%. Xian Xiang Reputation Edited by Makusu: Xian Xiang Reputation is earned by killing monsters at XianXiang territory, that is from town, named Taoyuan, to town named Liuhe. All that teritory belongs to Taoyuan. You can also gain that country rep by doing quests that you get in Taoyuan. Monsters: White spirits, Red spirits, Blue Spirits, Bosses: Gong Gong, Linglong boss, Zhou Reputation Edited by Makusu: Zhou Reputation is earned in Liuhe, Sulin Garden or Ancient Xia Tomb. The capital of these territories is Liuhe. Monsters: Tiger bandits, Thiefs, Shi, Stone warrior, Terracota warrior, six-armed Skeleton, Bosses: Wang Kui, Winged Tiger, Granled, Serpentkin, Terracota, Habi, Graverobber Tan. Liang Reputation Edited by Makusu: Liang Reputation is earned in Yicheng, Stone Forest or Shi Fang Maze. The capital of these territories is Yicheng. Monsters: IronLizard birds, Robbers, Highwaymans, Sandlurkers, Sandstalkers, Spiders, Shelins, Grass snils, Fruit snails, Elixir snails. Bosses: Thunder rat, Dragon Bird, Pristess Mantuo, Tangleman, Shelin, Ancient snails (grass, fruit, elixir), Myr, Fox. Zheng Reputation Edited by Makusu: Zheng Reputation is earned in Shoudu, Xitang Rainforest or Chaozhi Sewer. The capital of these territories is Shoudu. Monsters: Ferui, Barui, Linglong, Chained Corpses, Cursed corpses, Crab Tiger, Bianfu, Mud, Shield creature, Bosses: Ferui, Barui, Mustang King, Corpse, Bianfu, Dolls, Medicine man, Graverobber Bao, Crab. Wei Reputation Wei Reputation is earned in Bizhou or Liuli Pool. The capital of these territories is Bizhou. Qin Reputation Qin Reputation is earned in Jingchuan, Forbidden Palace, Hot Spring or Lihun Gully. The capital of these territories is Jingchuan. Slaughter Reputation Slaughter Reputation is earned by killing monsters in Dungeons, or killing other players (open for correction). This may also affect the drop rate of certain items (open for correction). Ex. instances, and archeology quests. Crafting Reputation Crafting Reputation is earned by crafting weapons at the Weaponsmith or armor at the Armorer. Collection Reputation Collection Reputation is earned by collecting resources such as trees, herbs and ores using a Collection Tool. Certain NPCs require you to have a certain level of Collection Reputation before they will speak to you. World Reputation You can get that rep by doing Legendary School event.